disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Major (Cinderella)
Major (alternatively named Frou in the Enchanted Stables book collection) is Cinderella's horse as well as a friend of the mice and Bruno from Cinderella. He originally belonged to Cinderella's father, who later gave him to her as a gift before his untimely death. Background Major was given to Cinderella when she was a little girl by her father. After the latter died, Major was put outside. He is friends with Bruno and Cinderella. Personality Major is not given a distinguished personality other than that he is a loyal friend of Cinderella. While he is not treated properly by Lady Tremaine or her daughters, Cinderella offers enough love for him. It indicates that he dreams of becoming royalty like Cinderella. Evidence of this appears during her Fairy Godmother's visit where he was excited about becoming the horse for the carriage (although he was happy with becoming a coachman instead) and when he led the palace horses with pride for Cinderella's honeymoon. Appearances ''Cinderella'' In the first movie, Major is first shown having breakfast with Bruno, their mice friends, and the chickens, thanks to Cinderella giving the corn to feed them. In the middle, Major sleeps in the barn with Bruno, but they wake up to watch Cinderella run out into the garden wearing a torn dress that was destroyed by Anastasia and Drizella. They follow her, looking sad for her as she is crying about not going to the ball, then a fog with sparkling stars is heading to her, which turns out to be the entrance and appearance of her Fairy Godmother. Major expects he will pull the carriage, but instead, he is turned into a coachman by the Fairy Godmother in order to take Cinderella to the ball, much to his joy and excitement. At the stroke of midnight, when the spell is broken, he is turned back into his true form. With Cinderella, Bruno, and the mice, he runs behind the bushes, away from the palace guards who go past the pumpkin and smash it. Major is shown to be happy that Cinderella had fun at the ball and danced with Prince Charming. At the film's climax, Major notices the birds trying to wake up Bruno, a sight as well as their continuous chirping that make him realize that Cinderella is in trouble, so he helps them wake up Bruno by whinnying as loud as possible to allow him to scare Lucifer (who has trapped Gus and the key—which is stolen from Lady Tremaine—under a teacup to prevent Cinderella's exit) away from the door to Cinderella's room. Major is last seen pulling her and Prince Charming's carriage as the lead horse, along with their others, to take the newlyweds on their honeymoon. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Major briefly appears in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. In the first segment, he is one of the horses pulling Cinderella and Prince Charming's carriage. In the second segment "Tall Tail" as the horse she used to travel out of the castle. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Major does not appear in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, probably due to budget reasons. Live action appearance Cinderella (2015 film) Major appears in the live action film as Cinderella's horse. His name wasn't mentioned here. Video Games Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey In Cinderella's world, Major can be spotted in his stable at Cinderella's chateau. Cinderella: Magical Dreams Major appears in the video game while the Fairy Godmother uses her magic wand to pop all the red bubbles, in order to turn him into Cinderella's coachman. Meteos: Disney Magic Major appears in this game. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Major makes a cameo appearance in his coachman form in this game. Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Major appears in this video game. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Horses Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Royalty Category:Pets Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Servants Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Transformed characters